Batalla por Kuroko
by Sashuyumii
Summary: La seule lumière qui puisse jamais l'éclairer c'est la mienne ! C'est ce que Aomine pensait quand il a abandonné Kuroko. Mais Kagami est apparu et toutes ses convictions se sont écroulées en 40 min. AominexKurokoxKagami.


_**Partie 1**_

40 minutes, le temps d'un match, d'une confrontation entre passionnés, entre talent et travail. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu à Aomine pour pleinement réaliser l'erreur monumentale qu'il avait commise.

Il était parti, fier, imbu de sa personne, en pensant que plus rien ne pourrait le motiver dans sa vie. Que personne ne serait jamais à sa hauteur. Et il avait abandonné la seule personne qui comptait vraiment. La seule personne qui avait décidé de faire de sa vie, une ombre de sa grandeur. Il avait abandonné cette personne comme un vrai salaud, un ingrat.

Maintenant il réalisait quelle sorte d'idiot il avait été de négliger la valeur du petit garçon.

Ce dernier s'était trouvé un nouveau rempart. Et dire que l'As de Touhou avait imaginé qu'il ne se remettrait jamais de son absence. Kuroko était pourtant plein de ressources, il devait le savoir mieux que quiconque.

Il avait su rebondir et d'une bien élégante façon.

Kagami Taiga, venu de nulle part, apparu comme un illuminé en plein hiver. Son nom, à lui seul, lui avait tiré assez de curiosité, puis l'individu en personne avait su attiser la flamme de l'intérêt pour le décevoir par la suite.

Aomine avait pensé par pur orgueil que le Kagami dont Kuroko était si fier devait au moins valoir sa présence et son implication lors d'un match. Et pourtant il avait conclu autre chose lors de leur première rencontre.

Pourtant, malgré la défaite il les avait sentis unis, soudés par un lien que Aomine ne saurait ignorer.

Aujourd'hui encore ce lien était présent. Plus fort, plus étincelant et Aomine n'avait que ses doigts à mordre de regret et de jalousie.

« Daiki, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. »

Le garçon était assis sur le banc de son équipe, au milieu de ses coéquipiers abattus. Il avait le regard torve, les lèvres acerbes et tout dans son aura témoignait d'un ressentiment énorme.

La serviette posée sur sa tête servait de camouflage. Pour ne pas que, ni Satsuki qui essayait de les réconforter, ni aucune autre personne ne se rende compte de ce qu'il fixait réellement.

Ce n'était pas le score inchangé et en sa défaveur, ni même ses adversaires qu'il fixait avec tant d'insistance et de colère. C'était son ombre, celle qu'il ne considérera jamais comme ancienne, qu'il regardait.

Il la regardait être illuminée par un autre, se laisser courtiser par un rival non pas plus fort, mais plus réaliste.

Aomine ne le supportait pas et pourtant il devait regarder faire. La défaite ne lui disait rien, il s'en fichait carrément. Mais il criait vengeance. Vengeance pour une tout autre sorte de bataille, vengeance pour récupérer ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû perdre de vue le moindre instant.

* * *

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la défaite de son équipe pendant la Winter Cup. Aomine n'avait bien sûr pas reprit le chemin de l'entrainement. Il ne passait aussi pas beaucoup de temps chez lui pour éviter de se faire attraper par Satsuki.

Il déambulait dans les rues, seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Il avait décidé de faire la tournée des boutiques pour s'occuper un peu et aussi voir les dernières chaussures en vente. Il n'en avait pas besoin, pas pour le moment, mais c'était quand même intéressant.

Il sortait d'une boutique, magasine de sport sous les yeux, quand il accrocha un passant. « Désolé... ! » le regard impétueux, il lui murmura des excuses désintéressées avant de continuer sa route. Le passant resta quelque peu surpris par son attitude, mais finit lui aussi par s'en aller.

Aomine se fichait de toute façon. Quel que soit ce qu'il faisait, il se fichait de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Il n'y avait toujours eu qu'une seule personne dont l'avis et les sentiments comptaient vraiment pour lui et cette personne c'était « Tetsu ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le jeune garçon venait de sortir d'une salle de cinéma, à quelques mètres de lui et il n'était bien sûr pas tout seul. « Kagami... Taiga... »

Le regard d'Aomine devint encore plus menaçant. Il marqua une halte et les regarda s'en aller en discutant tranquillement et en rigolant.

Il ne manquait plus qu'ils s'attrapent les mains, comme cela Aomine pourrait vomir toute sa haine en paix. Ils avaient quand même l'air d'un parfait couple, même sans se tenir la main et il n'en fallait pas plus pour achever les nerfs d'Aomine.

Ses jambes se mirent à marcher, le portant dans la direction des deux tourtereaux. Il abandonna son magazine dans la première poubelle qu'il rencontra sur le chemin, sans même avoir fini de le lire.

Les mains en poche, les lèvres tordues vers le bas et le regard dissimulé derrière des lunettes de soleil empruntées à un passant, il suivit Kuroko et Kagami.

Leur filer le train ne fit guère difficile. Aucun des deux ne ressentit le besoin de jeter un regard en arrière. Ils étaient pleinement concentrés dans leur discussion. Tellement concentrés et passionnés, exactement comme sur un terrain. Ils faisaient preuve de quelques choses que Aomine avait perdues depuis des lustres.

Il dut à plusieurs reprises se retenir de signaler sa présence. Il ne cessait de claquer la langue contre son palais, les sourcils toujours froncés au naturel.

Les regarder était plus énervant que participer à un entrainement avec son équipe. Mais il voulait savoir jusqu'où ils iraient et ce qu'ils feraient par la suite.

C'est devant le Magi Burger que la course poursuite se termina. Aomine attendit dehors une bonne trentaine de minutes. Il s'approcha du fastfood pour voir s'ils avaient bientôt fini, mais au lieu de cela ils semblaient sur le point de camper à l'intérieur. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines en les voyant encore rigoler.

Dans un rapide mouvement, qui lui sembla durer des heures, Kagami tendit la main vers la chevelure de Kuroko. Il lui ébouriffa la tête en rigolant encore. « Fait chier, je vais le saigner ce bâtard ... »

Aomine grogna avant de pénétrer lui aussi dans le restaurant. Plutôt que de prendre un siège assez loin d'eux, il marcha directement jusqu'à leur table où il s'installa.

« A... Aomine... !? » Kagami eut bien raison de s'esclaffer, surprise oblige. Aomine s'assit en face de lui, juste à côté de Kuroko qui le regarda faire sans broncher. « Yo, Tetsu... ! »

Il ignora le roux bien évidemment, posant son bras sur le dossier du siège où était installé Kuroko. Le bonhomme avait une expression toujours aussi impassible et pourtant ses yeux reflétaient aisément ses pensées. Mais Aomine les ignora. « Ça fait un bail, non ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire hautain à ses lèvres.

Kagami qui se faisait ignorer ne fit que le regarder d'un air suspect, sans rien dire de plus. De temps à autre son regard se posait sur Kuroko sans que ce dernier ne lui retourne l'attention.

« En effet, Aomine-kun, je suis surpris de te voir là. Quelque chose ne va pas ? » les yeux de Kuroko insistèrent sur son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Aomine faisait semblant de garder la face. Il sentait que son sourire était faux et que son regard était colérique.

Après tout, il le connaissait mieux que personne et ce n'était pas la distance qui allait changer ce fait. Aomine haussa nonchalamment les épaules. « Tout baigne... et de ton côté ? »

Kagami s'était remis à manger, intérieurement il ne cessa pas de se demander pourquoi le plus arrogant de cette génération des miracles, qu'il détestait tant, venait de s'incruster dans leur sortie s'il n'avait rien d'important à dire. Ça l'irritait un peu, mais puis ce que Kuroko n'avait pas revu son ami depuis le match et qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui sans pouvoir aller le voir, il ne voulait pas s'en mêler et encore moins faire le difficile.

« Je vais bien, merci de t'en soucier. » Aomine tendit la main pour saisir l'un des burgers de Kagami et Kuroko détourna enfin le regard pour se concentrer sur son milk-shake.

« O... oî, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es en train de faire comme ça ? » Aomine ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la plainte de Kagami et commença à déballer le pain. Il prit immédiatement une bouchée en jetant son regard vers le comptoir du restaurant.

« Aomine, c'est à toi que je m'adresse ! » Aomine ramena son regard sur Kagami. Le garçon fut intimidé par le regard de braise qu'il lui lança. Il se mit aussi à le toiser en retour, mais n'ajouta plus rien.

Il était toujours aussi désagréable quand quelqu'un tentait de s'interposer entre lui et Kuroko, Kagami s'en était rendu compte. Même s'il ne cherchait à aucun moment à s'interposer entre les deux, Aomine semblait le voir comme un ennemi malgré tout.

Le silence se fit entre les trois. Un long, très long silence. Ce fut Aomine qui le brisa, regard posé dans le vide, mâchouillant le burger avec désintérêt.

« Hey, Tetsu ! » reprit-il en posant une de ses jambes sur l'autre, le bras toujours posé sur le dossier de Kuroko. Ce dernier leva de nouveau le regard vers son voisin, les lèvres occupées sur la paille. « Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu battes mon équipe. »

Kuroko libéra ses lèvres sans changer d'expression. « Aomine-kun ne devrait pas nous sous-estimer. » Aomine prit une autre bouchée du burger qu'il avala avant de rouler les yeux vers Kuroko et de le toiser comme à son habitude. « Je parlais de toi, Tetsu et de personne d'autre. »

Sa voix collait parfaitement avec son regard meurtrier. Kagami les regardait, immobile, stressé par la tension qu'il y avait subitement entre les deux. Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était d'un autre niveau.

Kuroko ne put pas lui répondre immédiatement. Il baissa les yeux, sa voix gardant le silence un long moment pendant lequel Kagami crut ne pas survivre.

« Aomine-kun ne l'aurait jamais réalisé... de lui-même. » Kuroko était certes toujours aussi calme, mais Kagami jurerait que le petit garçon était soudainement devenu différent.

Le front d'Aomine n'aurait pas pu être plus froissé. Il agrippa fortement le dossier du siège, fixant Kuroko avec autant d'ardeur. Il voulait jouer la carte de l'insensibilité, mais les réactions de Kuroko avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui.

Il savait déjà qu'il avait été idiot de le minimiser et de l'abandonner. Il n'avait pas besoin que Kuroko en personne le lui dise. Pas besoin qu'il lui fasse savoir que quelqu'un avait été, non pas plus chanceux, mais plus intelligent que lui pour réaliser la vraie valeur de Kuroko.

Le milk-shake terminé, Kuroko déposa le gobelet vide sur la table et leva le regard vers Kagami. Ce dernier était toujours immobile, à l'affut de la moindre interaction entre Aomine et Kuroko.

L'As de Touhou se mit à le toiser en suivant le regard de Kuroko. Kagami s'en trouva gêné de recevoir, tout d'un coup, autant d'attention. « Qu... quoi ? » demanda-t-il aux deux garçons.

« Tu es en train de me dire... qu'il est meilleur que moi ? » demanda Aomine en ignorant le roux.

Kagami était sous les feux des projecteurs, mais il demeurait perdu dans la discussion. « Hein ? »

C'était comme si Aomine et Kuroko communiquaient par d'autres voies qu'il ne connaissait pas. À aucun moment il n'avait entendu Kuroko dire à Aomine une telle chose.

Kuroko détourna le regard en ignorant, lui aussi, le roux. « Je ne serais pas devenu son ombre... »

Kagami faillit s'étouffer en suivant la conversation. S'étouffer avec l'air qu'il respirait. Le regard d'Aomine ne pouvait pas être plus torve qu'il ne l'était à présent. Kagami pouvait l'observer serrer des dents avec animosité et Kuroko continuait d'enfoncer le clou. « ... si non... »

Rapidement les lèvres d'Aomine formèrent un dangereux sourire en coin. Il se leva alors et déposa le reste du burger sur la table avec fracas. « Bien, Tetsu, bien... » son regard comme son sourire était aussi effrayant et son timbre de voix un peu trop joueur. « Pourquoi ne pas me le montrer alors... à quel point il est meilleur que moi ! »

Kagami écarquilla les yeux, rendu muet par le déroulement de la situation. Kuroko attira vers lui l'attention d'Aomine en le fixant à son tour. Là encore rien ne fut dit, mais Aomine comprit tout ce que Kuroko ne formula pas oralement.

« Ne t'en fais pas Tetsu, s'il est vraiment meilleur que moi... alors je laisserais tomber... »

Kuroko écarquilla, à son tour, brièvement les yeux. Une micro expression que Kagami observa in extremis. Jamais rien ne le troublait pourtant, rien ne pouvait jamais lui faire changer d'expression.

Aomine sortit du restaurant, confiant que Kuroko obligerait Kagami à relever le défi. Kuroko se leva à son tour. « Kagami-kun, ne perdons pas de temps. »

Kagami qui croyait que Kuroko refuserait sagement l'invitation d'Aomine, tomba des nues. « Qu... quoi ? Comment ça ''ne perdons pas de temps'' ? Hein... ? »

* * *

Comme il fallait s'en douter, Kagami perdit lamentablement. Il n'était pas dans les dispositions pour disputer un match. De plus une équipe contre une autre équipe c'était réaliste. Mais jouer en un contre un avec Aomine Daiki c'était autre chose et le gaillard restait toujours un mastodonte sur le terrain.

Il n'avait pas compris l'enjeu de ce match et il comprenait encore moins la raison pour laquelle, Kuroko, lui et aussi Aomine étaient maintenant assis dans le même canapé, sous le même toit à savoir celui de Kagami.

Après l'avoir vu perdre, ils étaient restés silencieux. Kuroko s'était alors dirigé vers la maison de Kagami et Aomine l'avait suivi. Kagami, lui, bien sûr ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs.

Même maintenant le silence prévalait toujours. Coincés dans ce canapé, avec Kuroko en sandwich au milieu d'eux, ils se reposaient de l'effort fournit.

« Tant qu'on y est, je vais prendre une douche... » Aomine se leva et se dirigea vers le seul couloir de la maison. Lequel couloir menait directement à la chambre de Kagami.

Ce dernier se leva à sa suite en pestant. « Ao... Aomine, une minute, où est-ce que tu te crois ? » Kuroko ne bougea pas d'un poil, tasse de chocolat chaud en main, même pas lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la tape que Aomine mit à Kagami.

« Ne me touche pas, perdant... ! » osa-t-il dire en se mettant à son aise dans la douche du roux. Kagami ouvrit grand la bouche, incapable de l'empêcher de faire.

Aomine commença à se déshabiller. « Bordel ! Attend au moins que je sois dehors... ! »

Kagami se retourna pour ne pas le voir terminer son action et Aomine fronça les sourcils en se dirigeant vers lui, agacé par sa présence et ses cris.

Kuroko se décida enfin à bouger quand il n'entendit plus de cris dans l'appartement. Il marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Kagami qu'il connaissait déjà. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tomba sur une scène assez particulière.

« Yo, Tetsu ! » Aomine se rendit compte de sa présence et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il lacha Kagami. Le roux était attaché à son lit et ballonné de surcroît. Tellement surpris qu'il n'osait même pas bouger, les yeux écarquillés, fixant Aomine s'éloigner de lui pour aller à la rencontre de Kuroko.

« Aomine-kun, que fais tu ? » Kagami aurait crié que c'était évident que l'autre l'agressait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que gémir.

« Il est un peu trop bruyant à mon avis. » Aomine s'arrêta devant Kuroko, les mains croisées sur son buste nu. Kuroko le dévisagea longuement, hochant machinalement la tête. « Oui, je confirme. »

Ses propos déclenchèrent d'autres gémissements chez le roux qui se jura de le faire payer à Kuroko.

« Hey, Tetsu, il n'est pas meilleur que moi... » Aomine posa une main tendre contre la joue du petit bonhomme qui continua de le fixer, inébranlable. « Aomine-kun, tu ne peux pas le décider aussi rapidement. »

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils et claqua la langue sur son palais. Même s'il l'avait promis, il ne comptait pas du tout laisser Kuroko à Kagami ni même à qui que ce soit d'autre. « Je ne laisserais pas un idiot pareil me prendre ce qui est à moi ! » Aomine grogna en caressant la joue de Kuroko.

Ce dernier posa sa main sur celle qui tenait sa joue et la caressa à son tour, son regard s'illuminant sous les propos d'Aomine.

C'est ce qu'il désirait entendre depuis le début, c'est aussi ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait retrouver un Aomine déterminé et inspiré, un Aomine qui réalisait sa véritable valeur et qui ne pourrait plus se passer de lui. « Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, Aomine-kun. »

Son regard qui avait toujours su être aigre se trouvait aujourd'hui emprunt d'une tout autre saveur qui surprit Kagami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Aomine pouvait être capable d'arborer une telle expression.

Lui qui s'était demandé à maintes reprises comment Kuroko avait fait pour survivre dans le même milieu qu'une brute comme Aomine, comprenait maintenant pourquoi Kuroko souriait toujours avec confiance et fierté lorsqu'il lui posait la question.

Il comprenait parfaitement. Immobile et enfin silencieux, il les observait comme une peinture dont on ne pouvait arracher le regard.

Aomine s'accroupit au niveau de Kuroko, puis il se mit à rigoler. « Mais il a grandi depuis la dernière fois. » Kuroko posa sa main contre le flan d'Aomine avant de transformer ce que Kagami prit pour une caresse en un pincement.

Aomine faillit tomber en arrière en se dégageant du petit garçon, la douleur sur le visage. « Oî Tetsu, ça fait mal bordel ! » Kuroko lâcha son flan avant de couvrir la nouvelle distance qui venait de se créer entre eux, de sorte que Aomine ne demeure pas loin de lui. « Aomine-kun, maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu te moques de ma taille. »

Aomine le fixa, désir de vengeance dans le regard, mais il finit par abandonner face à l'impassibilité de son vis-à-vis.

« Tchhh, tu es bien trop susceptible... Tetsu ! »

L'As de Touhou laissa le garçon venir à lui, puis de ses deux mains il lui saisit fermement, mais tendrement la nuque. « Laisse-moi me racheter... pour tout ce temps perdu. »

Kagami écarquilla les yeux et frissonna à la scène qui suivit.

Aomine scella ses lèvres à celles de Kuroko. Il ferma les yeux en glissant ses mains dans la chevelure du garçon. D'abord, lent et doux, le baiser devint vite fougueux. Aomine introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de Kuroko, allant provoquer la sienne que ce dernier ne retint pas.

Ce fut un ballet de langues, de dents et bien sûr de lèvres. Aomine de temps en temps suspendait le baiser pour mordiller les lèvres de Kuroko, mais très vite il reprenait la cadence.

Kuroko ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il ne repoussa pas Aomine, cependant il ne fit rien qui pouvait faire penser à Kagami qu'il était pleinement consentent. Aomine ne s'en plaignait pas, comme s'il était habitué.

Rapidement une légère teinte rouge s'empara du visage de Kuroko. Il perdait son souffle, perdait du terrain face au fauve qui l'assaillait sans pour autant chercher à fuir.

Aomine s'éloigna un bref moment et se lécha les lèvres. « Hmmm, tu as un goût de chocolat Tetsu... »

Comme si c'était contagieux, Kagami lui aussi se mit à rougir, de gêne d'être témoin d'une telle scène, de surprise de voir Kuroko avec une telle expression, d'embarras d'observer Aomine embrasser un autre homme de façon si sexy.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus grave, mais son esprit n'était plus vraiment capable de discernement. Il ferma les yeux un bon moment.

Quand il les rouvrit, il s'aperçut que Aomine le fixait, impassible et rassasié. Kuroko avait la tête posée contre son torse et Kagami pouvait voir qu'il rougissait encore.

« Tetsu, ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait avec lui ! » lança subitement Aomine avec un sourire moqueur. Kagami avait presque l'air mignon avec cette tête aussi perturbée et son attitude que Aomine eut envie de lui prêter plus d'attention et de le taquiner.

Kuroko se décala, essuyant ses lèvres et leur voisinage du revers de sa main. « Aomine-kun, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est meilleur que toi, qu'il devient toi ! »

Aomine regarda son acolyte, partagé entre la joie et la colère. Il avait à la fois tord et raison. C'était juste, Kagami n'était pas lui et ne le serait jamais. Il était heureux que rien ne se soit jamais passé entre eux. Mais il refusait d'entendre de la bouche de Kuroko, surtout, que Kagami était meilleur que lui.

« Tetsu... » grogna-t-il, laissant la colère prendre le dessus. Kuroko s'échappa de son étreinte et marcha doucement jusqu'à atteindre Kagami. « Kagami-kun... » il lui enleva son bâillon en arborant une expression désolée pour l'avoir ignoré tout ce temps, si tant est que Kuroko pouvait arborer une telle expression.

« Kuroko... ! » cria Kagami dès qu'il fut capable de parler. Aomine poussa un soupire d'agacement en se relevant et s'introduisit un doigt dans l'oreille. « Dé... détache-moi... je vais rentrer chez moi...! »

Kuroko pencha la tête d'un côté. « Mais, Kagami-kun, tu es déjà chez toi ! » Kagami entendit clairement Aomine pouffer de rire et cela conclut de le mettre hors de lui.

« Alors, ren... rentrez chez vo... Hey, Kuroko qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Kuroko grimpa sur le roux, se mit à califourchon et se pencha vers lui. Kagami frissonna en croisant, d'aussi près, le regard gênant de Kuroko. Tous les deux étaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. « Kagami-kun, tu oserais me mettre dehors ? »

La question de Kuroko n'obtint pas de réponse de la part de Kagami qui ouvrit nerveusement la bouche, mais resta muet. Son visage se couvrit encore plus de rouge, non pas à cause de leur simple proximité, mais parce que Kuroko se frottait à lui et pas à n'importe quelle partie de son corps, tout en lui parlant.

Kuroko avait l'air en transe, il n'était carrément plus le même. La raison était évidente, mais pas aux yeux de Kagami. « Kuro... ko qu'est-ce que... tu fabriques... ? » gémit-il en feignant de vouloir éloigner le petit garçon de son corps.

« Kagami-kun, ce n'est pas encore finit ! Il y a une autre bataille... même si Aomine-kun mène déjà un à zéro... » Kagami cilla plusieurs fois, laissé à sa surprise sans plus amples explications. « Hein ? »

Le lit sur lequel ils étaient installés, s'affaissa brusquement. « Ok, ok, Tetsu, laisse le respirer... à ce rythme-là il ne pigera rien du tout... Il ne comprenait déjà rien avant, alors... »

Kagami voulut protester à la remarque d'Aomine, mais se tut bien vite. Le garçon bronzé attira le plus petit vers lui. Kuroko se cala contre son torse à découvert en arborant toujours son expression gênante.

Aomine s'assit entre les jambes de Kagami, il enlaça Kuroko et se mit à le caresser. L'une de ses mains passa sous le haut de Kuroko tendit que l'autre baissa légèrement son pantalon. Kuroko gémit sensuellement avant de s'agripper au bras d'Aomine comme si sa vie en dépendait et il n'en fallut pas plus pour éveiller la flamme du roux.

« Kagami... »

Le roux sursauta en croisant le regard d'Aomine. Un regard qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. « Il est temps que tu me montres en quoi tu es meilleur que moi... j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas aussi nul au lit que tu l'es sur un terrain...! »

La première fois qu'il prononçait son nom depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés au restaurant et Kagami n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce qui allait suivre.


End file.
